The Mystery of a Missing Friend
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Porque nada es lo que parece... ¿Podrá la desaparición de una amiga cambiar la vida de todos?... Shadow the Hedgehog tiene que encontrar al culpable de la desaparición de esa chica.. PD: No es ShadowxCream
1. ¿Dónde estás?

**Helloo! Ando muy inspirada. Estás vacaciones me inspiraron y los juegos de _Phoenix Wright_ también :D **

**Este es mi primer fic que trata sobre _Misterio y Suspenso._  
**

**Bueno voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas:**

**-Sonic & Amy son pareja.**

**-Shadow no conoce al Sonic Team.**

**-En este fic la edad de los personajes son:**

**Amy: 18**

**Sonic: 19**

**Cream: 15**

**Shadow: 20**

**Tails: 16**

**Charmy: 16**

**Rouge: 21**

**Knuckles: 22**

**Espio: 20**

**& los otros tienen su edad original. Creo.. bueno como sea.**

**Otras cosas se aclararán a como vaya el fic. **

* * *

El Sonic Team se encontraba en la delegación preocupados, ellos esperaban noticias de su amiga, Cream. No sabían de ella hace 2 días. Unos policías se acercaron a ellos.

- No la encontramos. - Habló unos de los policías.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no la han encontrado?! - Amy les gritó a los policías.

- Señorita, por favor cálmese. - Dijo el otro policía. - La encontraremos, ya verá.

- Eso espero.. - musito. _"Cream, ¿En dónde estarás?" _Pensó Amy. _"Espera.. como no se me ocurrió"_ - ¡Ya se! - Gritó.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Eggman.. ¡él la tiene!

- No lo creo.. derrotamos a Eggman hace 4 días. - Dijo el erizo.

Amy sólo trató de recordar lo que paso antes de que Cream desapareciera.

- Bueno.. lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es interrogarlos para saber donde puede estar su amiga. - Comentó un policía.

- ¡No! - Se negó Amy. - Tal vez la tenga Eggman..

- Ya fuimos a investigar y no la encontramos.. ni a Eggman.- Afirmó un policía.

- Aparte ya DERROTAMOS a Eggman. - Recordó Sonic.

- Si, pero ya sabes como es Eggman, él nunca cambia.

- En eso tienes razón. - musito erizo.

- ¿Entonces iremos con Eggman?

- Si

- ¡Que bien! ¡Prepárate Eggman! - Apretó su martillo con fuerza.

* * *

Llegaron a la antigua base de Eggman. Entraron, pero.. era extraño no había nadie. Estaba solo el lugar. Examinaron bien. Se fueron buscando por cada cuarto, hasta que.. ¡lo encontraron! Estaba ahí. Eggman estaba en su computadora.

- ¡Eggman! - Gritó Amy enojada y tomando su martillo con fuerza.

- ¡Ah! - Se volteó.

- ¿Dónde está?!

- Donde esta.. ¿quién?

- ¡No te hagas el estúpido!

- ¡No se de que me hablas niña! - No tenía ni idea de lo que se refería Amy.

- Eres un.. - estaba apuntó de darle con su martillo, pero Sonic la paro. - ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- Parece que Eggman esta diciendo la verdad. - Le dijo Sonic.

**- ¿Qué? **¿Cómo le puedes creer al bigote de escoba?!

- Mira Eggman, si nos enteramos que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Cream. Me las pagarás. - Advirtió Sonic. - Vayámonos - Ordenó.

_"Así que su amiga desapareció" Pensó el hombre gigante. "Interesante.."_

* * *

Estaban en la delegación otra vez.

- Entonces.. ¿Descartamos a Eggman de la lista de sospechosos? - Preguntó el policía.

- No. - Contestó Sonic.

- Pero acaban de decir que él no la tiene.

- Si, pero eso no lo deja de ser sospechoso.

- Esta bien.. entonces vamos a hacer el interrogatorio. - Les dijo el policía.

- Frank ven.. - Le llamó otro policía.

- Espérenme un segundo. - Pidió el policía Frank

* * *

- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Frank.

- Los Chaotix no quieren hacer el interrogatorio, ni la investigación. - Dijo el otro policía.

- ¿Que? Pero ¿por qué?

- No pueden o eso dijeron ellos. El único que puede es..

- Él.. - Pensó. - Bien entonces llamaré al Sonic Team, para que venga después.

* * *

- Bueno chicos...

- La encontraron. - Interrumpió Amy.

- No. Creo que tendrán que venir después..

- ¿Por qué?

- No se preocupen mañana les llamaremos.

- Esta bien.. - Se resignaron. Y cada quien se fue a sus casas.

* * *

Él se encontraba en su casa, tomando una taza de café viendo una foto de una chica rubia.

_- Maria.. no sabes cuanto te extraño.. - _Susurró.

***RIING**RIING* **Sonó su celular.

Tomo su celular de mala gana.

- ¿Bueno?

_"Shadow, necesito que vengas ahora a la delegación" _

- ¿Para qué? - Dijo enojado.

_"Es un caso de una chica desaparecida y ocupamos tu ayuda"_

- Esta bien. Ya voy para allá. - Aceptó inmediatamente, colgó su celular y se dirigió a la delegación.

* * *

- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó el erizo negro sin mirarlo.

- Es sobre una chica que desapareció.

- ¿Cuándo? - Tomó un poco de su café.

- Hace dos días.

- ¡Dije CUANDO!

- Hoy estamos a 6 de agosto ¿verdad? Entonces fue el 4 de agosto.

- ¿Qué saben de ella?

- Ella es una coneja color crema. Se llama Cream. Mira aquí esta su foto. - Le mostró una foto.

- ¿No sabes más cosas sobre ella?

- No Señor. Mañana va hacer usted el interrogatorio.

- ¿Seguro que no saben más cosas de ella? ¿De sus amigos?

- Si, pero son muchos

- Tengo tiempo háblame de ellos.

- Esta bien.. ella. - Señaló una foto de Amy. - Es la mejor amiga de Cream...

El policía le fue hablando de los amigos de la coneja.

* * *

- Entonces.. la mamá de la Srita. Cream es Vainilla. - Dijo Shadow señalando una foto de Vainilla. - su mejor amiga es Amy. - Apuntó una foto de Amy. - Tails es su novio. Y lo demás son sus amigos.

- Exactamente Inspector. - Afirmó el policía. - Sólo que se olvida de algo...

- ¿De qué?

- De Vector, él es el padrastro de Cream.

- Ah si. Mañana a primera hora quiero que los llames para interrogarlos. - No le tomó importancia.

- ¿A todos?

- Si. Quiero escuchar la declaración de todos. - Tomó un poco de su café.

* * *

**Así termina el capitulo 1 :D Lose es muy corto :S El proximo cap será un poquito más largo n.n**

**Dejen Reviews para saber si continuarla :) De lo contrario tendré que eliminar este maravilloso fic :(**


	2. El interrogatorio

**Hola estoy muy feliz! ¿Porqué? Pues porque ganó México, en futbol en los JJOO, ¡Ay que emoción!**

**Bueno sólo les quiero decir que las letras subrayadas ****son claves para la historia. Bueno sólo era eso. Que disfruten el fic n.n**

* * *

Shadow se encontraba sentado junto con una taza de café. En un cuarto oscuro.

- Inspector. - llamó un agente. - Ya llegaron los testigos.

- Bien. - Solo respondió eso para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Quién va a pasar primero?

- Vainilla. Quiero escuchar primero su declaración.

- Esta bien. - Salió de la habitación para ir por la testigo.

Se quedó pensativo por un instante, hasta que entró el policía junto con la testigo.

- Buenos días Inspector. - Saludó amablemente la coneja.

- Si como sea. - No le dio importancia. - Quiero que usted me cuente cuando fue la última vez que vio a su hija.

- Fue el 4 de agosto en la medianoche. Ella se levanto y salió de la casa..

- ¿Le dijo a dónde iba? - Le interrumpió.

- Me dijo que iba a dar un paseó en el parque.

- ¿Y la dejó irse así nada más?

- No le entiendo. - Se confundió la coneja.

- Es muy peligroso salir de noche y la dejó irse, así sin más. - Explicó.

- Ella sabe cuidarse sola. - Se defendió.

- ¡Que descuidada es usted! No me impresiona que se le perdiera su hija, en cierta parte usted tiene la culpa. - La miro fijamente con su ojos rojos. - Bien, ¿y sabe otra cosa? - Cambió de tema.

- No. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hija. - Agachó su cabeza.

- Ya puede irse. Si recuerda algo no dudé en decirme.

- Si inspector. - Salió de aquel cuarto oscuro.

- ¿A quién quiere que llamé ahora, inspector? - Le preguntó el agente.

- A la Señorita Rose. - Contestó Shadow.

- Ya voy. - Salió para traer a la otra testigo.

* * *

Salió llorando de aquel cuarto, se sentía culpable. Si no la hubiera dejado salir aquella noche nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué paso Vainilla? - Preguntó Amy, al ver a su segunda madre llorando.

- Es mi culpa si no hubiera dejado salir a Cream, ella no hubiera desaparecido. - Contestó llorando.

- Claro que no es su culpa. - Le dijo para que no se sintiera mal.

- Señorita Rose. - Le llamó un agente.

- ¿Si?

- El inspector quiere interrogarla.

- Bien.. - contestó decidida.

* * *

Entró aquel cuarto oscuro, y sintió una vibra extraña. Le daba escalofríos, con tan solo estar en ese lugar. Miró a un erizo negro con una mirada roja como la sangre sentado, mientras tomaba una taza de café.

- Siéntese. - Ordenó el erizo.

- Si señor. - Contestó torpemente, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

- Me han dicho que eres la mejor amiga de la coneja.

- Si, así es.

- Bien. Entonces contéstame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

- Fue.. - Intentó recordar. - fue en una fiesta, el 3 de agosto. Ella estaba con su novio, Tails. Mmm.. - Pensó un poco intentando recordar más. - Y ya.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Si... - Agachó su cabeza, apenada porque no podía recordar más. - ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo!

- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó curioso.

- Cuando Cream estaba con Tails, yo pase a un lado de ellos, y escuché que tenían planeado en verse en la medianoche, pero Tails lo canceló.

- ¿Lo canceló?!

- Si. Dijo que iba a estar ocupado esa noche. Iba a salir con Sonic. - Explicó Amy. - Y eso es lo único que recuerdo.. Lamentó no ser muy útil.. - Se disculpó.

Shadow miro el rostro de la eriza, ese rostro se le hacía familiar, muy familiar. _"María"_ Pensó. Se sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le pasa inspector? - Preguntó preocupa, por la reacción de erizo.

- No es nada, sólo que.. me dolió la cabeza. - Se tocó la cabeza. - ¿Segura que no recuerdas nada?! - Le gritó.

- No.. - musitó.

- Y tú, ¿en dónde estabas esa noche que desapareció tu amiga?

- En mi casa.

- Bien ya vete. - Le ordenó, mientras tomó otro sorbo de su café. - Y le dices a Sonic que venga.

- Si.. - Le dijo con su mirada baja.

* * *

Se sentía inútil, ese erizo la hizo sentir inútil, era una inútil. Hasta se sentía _culpable_. Pues no logro ayudar en nada en la investigación. _Ahora comprendía a Vainilla.._

- Sonic.. el inspector te quiere interrogar. - Habló sin animo, tenía su mirada baja.

El erizo entró a la habitación donde lo iban a interrogar. Se sentía confiado de él mismo, pues el estaba seguro que no era el culpable de la desaparición de su amiga.

Se sentó a la silla que estaba enfrente de aquel sujeto negro.

- Bien. ¿Qué desea saber? - Preguntó, mientras ponía su pies sobre la mesa.

- En primero, baja los pies; segundo, yo hago las preguntas aquí. - Habló molesto el erizo negro.

- Que genio.. - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

- Fue en la fiesta que hicimos, al vencer a Eggman. El 3 de agosto.

_"¡Igual que Amy!"_ - Y dime, ¿Tails y tú no salieron esa noche?

- ¿Qué? No. Tails y yo casi ni salimos.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó sorprendido. Que interesante.. _"Pero.. esto se contradice con el testimonio de Rose"_ Pensó. - Bien. Entonces.. ¿no viste a Cream la noche que desapareció?

- No, no la vi esa noche.

- Ya puedes irte.

- Genial.

¿Eso era todo? Aún no entendía porque Vainilla y Amy salieron llorando..

* * *

Interrogó a varios testigos más, pero todos decían lo mismo. _"Yo sólo la vi en la fiesta que hizo Sonic" "La vi en la fiesta" _Recordó.

Sólo faltaban dos personas a las que aún no había interrogado a _Tails y a Sally._

Primero decidió interrogar a Tails.

- Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? - Hizo la misma pregunta.

- Fue en la fiesta de Sonic. - dijo nervioso.

Shadow notó que Tails se veía nervioso. Perfecto. Estaba claro, él metía.

- ¿En serio? - Arqueó la ceja. - A mi me dijeron que habías quedado en verte con Cream, el día de su desaparición en medianoche. - Sonrió confiado.

- ¿Q-quién dijo eso?

- Amy, Amy Rose.

- Si, pero yo lo cancelé.

- ¿Por qué? - Se hizo el que no sabía.

- Por- porque.. esa noche fui a una fiesta con Sonic.

- Tails. Déjame decirte algo.

- Si.. ¿qué? - Estaba nervioso.

- Eres pésimo mintiendo. - Dijo Shadow. - Porque eso se contradice con lo que dijo Sonic.

- ¿Q-qué dijo..?

_-Y dime, ¿Tails y tú no salieron esa noche? - ¿Qué? No. Tails y yo casi ni salimos. _Eso fue lo que dijo.

- Si. Esta bien, pero ¿qué más da?

El erizo negro no entendió.

- Eso no significa que Cream viniera a mi casa. ¿O si?

_"Tails tiene razón" _- Si, pero me dijeron que Cream, puede aveces ser muy terca. Y que tal si fue a tú casa, sin avisarte. Y es ahí donde decidiste secuestrarla. _"¿Por que dije eso? Eso no tiene mucho sentido o.. ¿si?"_

- ¡N-no, n-no es c-cierto! ¡No es cierto! - Exclamó el joven zorro.

"_Vaya y eso que lo dije sin pensar" _- ¿Por que no empiezas por decirme la verdad de una vez?

- Esta bien.. te diré la verdad. - Contestó resignado y con la mirada baja.

- Bien. Te escuchó. - Sonrió triunfante.

- Si es verdad. Cream y yo habíamos quedado en vernos, pero lo cancelé. - Confesó el zorro.

- ¿Por qué lo cancelaste?

- Por cosas.. estaba muy ocupado.. aparte siempre la veo todos los días. Ella entró a mi casa sin avisarme.

- ¿A qué horas fue?

- No se.. como las 12 y algo, no me acuerdo. Bueno como te decía. Entró a mi cuarto, y vio una escena muy comprometedora.. _"¡Diablos! ¡Porque dije eso! "_ Pensó el zorro.

- ¿Escena? ¿Comprometedora? - Preguntó intrigado.

- Si.. eehmm.. - no sabía que decir.

- Te vio con una chica. La engañaste. ¿No es cierto?

- Ehh.. si algo así.. - bajo la mirada.

- ¿Y luego?

- Ella corrió y ya no la vi. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

_"¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que ocultaba?"_ - Pensó Shadow confundido. ¿Debería confiar en el testimonio del zorro? _  
_

- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

- Si. Pero antes una última pregunta. ¿Por qué me intentaste ocultar esto?

- Porque.. porque no quería que me sospecharán de mi. - Contestó mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Ya me puedo ir?

- Si ya vete. - Ahora sólo le faltaba una testigo _Sally_. - Dile a Sally que entré.

Tails asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Sally entró a aquel cuarto.

- Siéntate. - Se escuchó una voz ordenandole que se sentará.

Esta se sentó un poco asustada y nerviosa.

Él hizo misma pregunta.

- La última vez que la vi fue... - dudó un momento. - en la fiesta de Sonic

- No me lo creo. - Contestó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - Cuestionó asustada.

- Déjame preguntarte algo..

- Si, claro ¿que es?

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso sabes algo? Si lo sabes ¡dímelo!

Ese grito hizo que se asustará más. _"¿Debo de decirle la verdad?" _Se preguntó mentalmente. - Esta bien.. le diré la verdad.

_Tan rápido.. tan rápido le sacó la verdad.._

- Cream fue a mi casa..

- ¿A qué horas?

- A las 3:3O am más o menos..

_"3:3O.." - _Bien continua..

- Ella fue a mi casa a decirme algo importante

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No me lo dijo.. porque nos interrumpieron..

- ¿Quién?

- Fue.. alguien.. - dudó decirlo.

- ¡Necesito saber quien fue! ¡Quizás él o ella fue lo que secuestró a Cream! - Le gritó.

- Lo dudó.. él no sería capaz..

_"Él.. es un hombre"_- ¡Solo dilo! - Exclamó hartó de la ardilla.

- Esta bien.. fue..

_CONTINUARA.._


	3. ¿Eso fue lo que paso?

**Hola :) estoy muy inspirada en este fic, que ya llevó 5 capítulos escritos. Bueno ya no tengo nada que decir, las palabras subrayadas son claves para la historia.**

* * *

_El Sonic Team hicieron una fiesta, festejando que ¡por fin! Eggman se había rendido. La coneja se veía muy feliz junto con su novio Charmy._

_Después de la Party. Todos se fueron a sus casas. Cream se levantó a __medianoche__ para ir a casa de Tails (su novio). Ellos habían quedado en verse esta noche._

_Entró a la casa de Tails, ya que ella tenía la copia de la llave. No había nadie en la casa. Ella entró al cuarto de su novio y vio una escena horrible, se quedo atónita, no sabía exactamente que decir._

_- ¡Me engañaste__!__ - Gritó furiosa, para luego correr. _

_Fue hacía la casa de unas de sus mejores amigas, quería contarle lo que __vio__. Tocó la puerta una y otra vez, hasta que le abrieron._

_- ¡Cream! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo una ardilla café, mientras se tallaba su ojo. - ¡Son las__ 3:3O__ de la mañana! - Exclamó al ver la hora._

_- ¡Tengo que contarte algo muy importante!_

_- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó curiosa._

_"Ya llegue mi amor" Dijo alguien, mientras abría la puerta._

_- Tú.. - señaló al sujeto misterioso - ¿Qué haces aquí?!_

_- ¡Cream! - Exclamó la persona misteriosa._

_- ¡No puede ser que le hagas esto!_

_- Cream, no le digas nada a ella, ¡por favor! - suplicó_

_- No.. Eres un traidor.. ¡Son unos traidores! - Les gritó y se fue corriendo, dejándolos ahí solos._

_Corrió y corrió llorando.. hasta que alguien le tomó su brazo, y luego le tapo la nariz con una pañuelo, dejándola inconsciente y la metió en la cajuela o maletero del auto._

_- Espero que así no abras la boca Cream.._

* * *

- Esta bien.. fue.. - hizo una pausa. - ¡Fue Sonic! Soltó de golpe.

- ¿Sonic? - Se confundió. ¿Y qué hacía él ahí?

- Por favor no quiero que le diga a nadie esto. - Le pidió. Él asintió la cabeza un poco confundido. - Él y yo.. somos amantes...

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero Sonic no es novio de Rose?

- Si.. - Se veía arrepentida.

- ¿y después que paso?

- Cream se fue corriendo..

- ¿Y tú y Sonic?

- Nos quedamos ahí parados sin decirnos nada.. - bajo su mirada. - Después él se fue.. y ya no se nada.

Shadow se quedó atentó escuchando lo que decía la ardilla.

- Bien ya te puedes ir..

Ella se fue.

_"Así que me mentiste Sonic.. muy pronto hablaré de nuevo contigo, mientras serás mi principal sospechoso" _Pensó mirando fijamente una foto de Sonic que estaba pegada en la pared.

* * *

Shadow no lograba dormir, recordaba todo lo que dijeron los testigos. Y aún dudaba de la declaración de Tails y más en la de Sonic, tenía que interrogarlo de nuevo_. _¿Por que le mintió? Era lo que pensaba de vez en cuando. Y también había algo extraño; como una contradicción, algo que no encajaba en la declaración de Sally y de los demás, ¿pero que?. Y otra duda estaba en su cabeza, ¿con quién estaba Tails esa noche?. Y ¿Por qué los Chaotix no quisieron ayudar con la investigación?. Muchas y otras dudas rondaban en su cabeza.

_Y mañana obtendría las respuestas._

* * *

Hoy había sido un día duro y estresante para todos. Ese inspector daba miedo, ver sus ojos y oír su voz les causaban escalofríos.

Era otro día. Todos se encontraban en el taller de Tails, esperando noticias de la investigación y de su amiga, claro. Si ya encontraron el culpable, o ¿dónde la secuestraron? o también una pista o lo que sea, pero no. No recibían ninguna noticia.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! - Habló Amy.

- Si, ¿pero que podemos hacer? - Preguntó Sally.

- Vamos a buscar a nuestra amiga, por nuestra cuenta.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Cuestionó el héroe azul.

- Que vamos a repartir estas fotos de Cream por toda la ciudad. - Sacó unas fotos de su bolsa.

- Que.. - iba a decir algo pero algo lo interrumpió.

***RIIING*** Sonó el teléfono.

Amy lo tomo de inmediato. - Bueno. ¿Quién habla?

_- Soy Shadow._

_- _Ah.. Shadow.. - Sonó desilusionada. - ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Encontraron a Cream? - Preguntó desesperada.

_- No. Quisiera que Sonic vinieran a la delegación._

- Ah.. si, si de acuerdo. - Colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Encontraron a Cream? - Preguntó Sonic.

- No. Shadow quiere hablar contigo, dice que es importante.

- ¿C-conmigo? - Preguntó nervioso.

- Si.

- E-esta b-bien. - Se salió de la casa el erizo, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

***RIING* **Sonó otra vez el teléfono, Amy no tenía ganas de contestar.. pero algo le decía que lo tenía que hacer, así que agarró el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?

_- ¿Amy?_

- Si. ¿Quien habla?

_- Soy yo Cream.._

- ¡Cream! - Exclamó. Todos se acercaron a Amy

_- ¡Por favor ayúdame!_

- ¡Claro! ¿En dónde estás?

-_ Estoy en.._ ***PIIIIIP* - **Se cortó la llamada.

- ¡Cream! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! - Le gritó al teléfono, mientras lloraba.

- ¿Era Cream? - Preguntó Rouge.

- Si era ella..

- ¿En dónde esta? - Se metió Knuckles.

- No se.. no me dijo. Se cortó la llamada. - Respondió triste.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? - Preguntó la ardilla.

- Yo voy a ir con el inspector a decirle lo de la llamada.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- ¡No se, Sally! - Exclamó. No sabía exactamente que hacer, aún estaba anonada por la llamada de Cream.

- Vamos a repartir la fotos, Sally. - Le dijo Tails a la ardilla.

- Si, hagan eso. Yo tengo que ir a la delegación.

* * *

Shadow estaba en la delegación hablando con unos de los agentes.

- Así que sospecha de Sonic.. - dijo el agente.

- Si. Él me ha estado mintiendo y eso lo convierte en el principal sospechoso.

- Pero eso es imposible, ¿Sonic?, no, él no sería capaz..

- Las apariencias engañan..

- Si supongo que si.. pero ¿Sonic?

- Dejemos de hablar de Sonic mejor, ¿no? - Sugirió. - Quiero que me vigiles a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

- A éste chico. - Le enseño una foto de Tails.

- Este es el novio de la desaparecida, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- No me digas que también sospechas de él.

- Solo tengo unas leves sospechas. Así que quiero que me lo vigiles. Y me avises si notas algo sospechoso en él.

- De acuerdo, inspector.

- Hey, ¿que tal chicos?. - saludó Sonic caminando hacia ellos.

- Agente vete a hacer el encargo que te pedí. - Ordenó Shadow

- Por supuesto, inspector. - Dijo el agente.

- ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar? - Preguntó Sonic despreocupado.

- Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, y también quiero que esta vez me respondas con la verdad. - Contestó Shadow con una sonrisa de lado.

Esto hizo que Sonic cambiará su cara de despreocupado a uno serio.

_Hoy se iba a responder unas de sus dudas.._

* * *

**Me han dicho ¿por que los dejo con la duda? Pues porque soy muy malvada muajaja :) **

**Bueno pues ahí les dejo con otra duda.. ¿Sonic dirá la verdad? ¿Sonic será el culpable? :O ¿Y qué hay de Tails? ¿Quién creen que sea el culpable? Díganme que yo tampoco se ._. jaja okno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :) Bueno único que tengo que decir es.. Estoy muy triste :( ¿Por qué? Pues mañana entró a la secu ¡noo! aparte de que también voy a entrenar voleibol & quizás me tarde más en subir los caps tss :/ **

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba el 18 subí este cap, pero no se que pasó :/ ¿Se borro? No se que paso en realidad, pero a lo mejor no lo notaron.****  
**

* * *

- Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si todo lo que se, ya te lo dije. - Sonic volvió a su semblante despreocupado.

- Dime, ¿dónde estuviste la noche que desapareció Cream? - Preguntó el erizo negro con una mirada seria.

- Estuve en mi casa, dormido. - Contestó sin más.

- ¿Así? - Preguntó confiado, lo que confundió al erizo azul. - Me dijo cierta ardilla, que tú habías estado esa misma noche con ella. ¿No es cierto? - Lo miro desafiante.

- ¿Ardilla? ¿Sally?! - Frunció el ceño.

- Exactamente. - Contestó con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. - ¿Por que no empiezas por decir la verdad de una vez? Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Estaba nervioso, se veía nervioso._

- ¿Ya vas a hablar? - Habló de nuevo Shadow. - Si intentas inventar una mentira, la voy a detectar de inmediato.

* * *

Había llegado a la delegación. Estaba desesperada. Buscaba al inspector con la mirada, pero no lo veía, le preguntó a unos de los agentes, y le dijo que estaba interrogando a un testigo. Entonces recordó _"Sonic"_, le había llamado para interrogarlo por algo importante.

Se acercó a la puerta de aquel cuarto oscuro. Giró la perilla, pero una agente la detuvo.

- Señorita el Sr. Shadow esta ocupado. No puede interrumpirlo.

- Pero necesito entrar ahí, es algo importante. - Contestó Amy.

- Lo siento, pero va a tener que esperar. - Dijo para alejarse de la eriza rosa.

Ella sólo suspiró resignada.

Esperó a que se alejará la agente completamente de ese lugar, para luego abrir la puerta.

* * *

Shadow lo miro fijamente, al ver que no decía nada. Estaban en un silenció infernal. Se estaba desesperando, al no oír una repuesta de parte de Sonic. Entonces él decidió hablar de nuevo. - Dime, ¿Qué hacías en la casa de Sally?

- ¿Sally? - Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Ellos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz. Era Amy.

- ¡A-Amy! - Exclamó Sonic viendo a la eriza.

- ¿Qué hacías en la casa de Sally? - Cuestionó Amy curiosa.

- Y-yo.. nunca fui a la casa de Sally. - Respondió nervioso.

- Ah no Sonic.. - Habló Shadow con su sonrisa.

- ¡Tú cierra la boca! - Él apuntó a Shadow.

- Bien. Dile que estabas haciendo en la casa de Sally, si no quieres que le diga yo. - Le advirtió Shadow.

- Pues.. yo.. - No sabía que inventar en ese momento. - Fui a la casa de Sally, porque.. porque se me olvido algo en la fiesta, y ella me lo quería dar. - Mintió él.

- ¿En serio, Sonic? - Le preguntó Shadow incrédulo. - Porque la Señorita Acorn me dijo otra cosa.

Amy estaba callada, viendo como hablaban los erizos. - ¿Que dijo Sally? - Le preguntó Amy a Shadow.

- Pues verás..

- Eso es la verdad por eso fui a la casa de Sally. - Le interrumpió, mirando fijamente a Shadow. - Shadow es mejor que te calles. - le dijo a Shadow en voz baja para que Amy no escuchará.

- ¡Dejen de secretearse! Ahora me dices, ¿Qué dijo Sally?! - Exclamó enojada.

- Sally me dijo que Sonic fue a visitarla porque quedaron en verse esa misma noche. - Le explicó Shadow.

- ¿Por qué quedaron en verse?

- A ver, ¿Por qué Sonic iría a la madrugada a la casa de Sally?! - Le preguntó a la eriza, desesperado. No hubo respuesta de la eriza. - ¡Para acostarse con ella! ¡Sonic y Sally son amantes! - Soltó de golpe.

Amy se quedó boca abierta. No lo podía creer su "Sonikku" la había engañado.

- ¡No es cierto Amy! ¡Él esta mintiendo! - Gritó Sonic, al ver la cara de Amy.

- ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que no estoy mintiendo! Eso me lo dijo Sally. Y eso es muy importante para el caso.

- ¿Por qué es importante? - Cuestionó la eriza.

- ¡Porque Cream fue a la casa de la ardilla esa misma noche y los vio! - Le explicó Shadow.

Ella no aguantó y se salió del cuarto; ya no quería escuchar más. Sonic la siguió, pero Shadow le paro.

- ¡Tú no te vas! - Le ordenó.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! - Le gritó. - ¡No te podías esperar a que ella se fuera! - Sonic se veía muy enojado.

- Eso no es culpa mía, sino tuya por engañarla. - Le contestó. - Dime, ¿que hic.. - Pero lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Ya lo dijiste! ¿No? - Le contestó enojado.

- Bien. Pero lo que quiero saber es.. ¿a dónde fuiste después de que Cream se fuera?

- Si piensas que yo secuestré a Cream, estas equivocado. Yo me fui a mi casa después de eso.

- Esta bien, supongamos que te creo. Pero ¿por qué me mentiste al decirme que la última vez que viste a Cream fue en la fiesta?

- Porque no quería que se descubriera que andaba con Sally. - Contestó sin más.

_"Eso tiene sentido"_ Pensó Shadow. _"Pero no puedo creerle así sin más." - _Esta bien te creo, pero te voy a tener vigilado, Sonic the Hedgehog. - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. - Si veo que me mientes, haré que te encierren en la cárcel de por vida. - Le amenazó. - ¡Ya vete! - Ordenó.

Este se salió y dio un portazo.

* * *

Estaba llorando saliendo de la delegación, ¿cómo pudo engañarla? Ella siempre ha tratado de ser la novia "perfecta", para que él la engañe con esa ardilla. Estaba triste y a la vez furiosa, sentía rabia.

Vio a Sonic quien estaba saliendo de la delegación, ella se escondió no quería que la viera, no quería hablar con él. Después de que se fue, ella salió de su escondite.

Ya cuando ella se subió a su auto, recordó que ella había venido a hablar con Shadow, sobre la llamada de Cream.

Se bajo de su auto y se dirigió otra vez a la delegación.

* * *

Tomaba un sorbo de su café. Sentado en esa silla, mirando una foto de una chica rubia. _"María"_ Es en lo único que pensaba. Se escuchó su molesto teléfono, checo quien era, era el agente que le había ordenado que vigilará a Tails.

- ¿Qué paso? - Contestó la llamada.

_- ¡Inspector! - Habló el agente._

- ¿Si Frank?

_- Es Tails, esta en una cabaña, que al parecer esta muy alejada de Green Hill_.

- Bien, deja salir de la delegación. Ahorita que este en mi auto te marco para que me pases la dirección.

_- Si. - Colgó el agente Frank._

_"Por fin. Voy a descubrir que te traes en manos Tails"_ Pensó Shadow.

* * *

Llegó a la dirección que le había dado el agente, y si estaba muy lejos de Green Hill, se encontraba en Station Square. Se reunió con el agente.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Frank.

- Esperar. - Dijo Shadow. Vio otro coche, un coche viejo. - ¿De quién es este auto?

- No se este ya estaba cuando Tails y yo llegamos.

- Bien. Es mejor entrar ahora. - Ordenó él.

Tiraron la puerta ambos erizos. No había nadie. Se dirigieron al cuarto y vieron una escena, en dicha escena estaban Tails y ...

* * *

**¡Cha-cha-chan! ¿Con quién estará Tails? **

**Si quieren el próximo capitulo dejen reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ella estaba hablando con su amiga en un teléfono publico.

_-_ Soy yo Cream.. - Habló ella.

_- ¡Cream! _

- ¡Por favor ayúdame. - Suplicó.

_- ¡Claro! ¿En dónde estás?_

- Estoy en.. - Pero alguien le colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! - Gritó furioso/a una silueta.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! Si no quieres que grite. - Amenazó la coneja.

- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! - Le ordenó, para luego cargarla y taparle la boca.

- Mmmm.. ¡Sue..ta..me! - Habló con dificultad.

La persona misteriosa miro a los lados para comprobar que nadie la viera. Metió bruscamente a Cream a la cajuela del auto rojo, para después, manejar como si nada. Unos minutos después llegaron a una cabaña. Sacó a Cream de la cajuela, se dirigió a la cabaña cargando a la coneja sin mucha dificultad.

- Por tú culpa tenemos que irnos de aquí. - Habló la persona misteriosa para luego bajar a la coneja.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! - Suplicó. - No le diré nada a nadie.

- Estas loca, si crees que te voy a dejar ir. - Le dijo.

* * *

Amy se dirigió a la oficina de Shadow. Abrió la puerta, pero él ya no estaba. Le habló a una Inspectora.

- Oiga. Inspectora.. - vio su gafete. - Emm.. Shade, sabe ¿dónde esta el inspector Shadow? - Preguntó la joven eriza.

- Salió. - Contestó la inspectora, ella era una equidna con ojos purpura.

- Sabe, ¿a dónde fue?

- Si, pero no le puedo decir. Es algo privado.

Amy estaba desesperada, no sabía que decirle, ocupaba hablar con Shadow, la equidna estaba apuntó de irse. - ¡Espere! - Exclamó.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo la policía, ya harta de Amy.

- Usted esta trabajando en la investigación con el inspector Shadow, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Porque ocupo decirle algo muy importante...Es sobre Cream.

- ¿Qué paso? - Cuestionó ella.

- Ella me llamó.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy en la mañana. ¿Pueden averiguar en donde se hizo la llamada?

- Claro. Pero dime que te dijo.

- Me dijo..

Amy le contó todo. Luego se fueron a la casa en donde llamó Cream, en el taller de Tails.

La policía se llevó unas cosas para averiguar en donde se hizo la llamada.

_Después.._

_- _¿Ya sabe en donde se hizo? - Preguntó la eriza.

- Ella hizo la llamada en un teléfono publico.

- Eso ya lo se, yo me refería..

- ¡Déjame terminar! - Le ordenó. - La llamada se hizo en Station Square.

- Entonces vamos de una vez.. - Exclamó la eriza.

- Tenemos que esperar a Shadow.

- Pero, ellos pueden huir..

- Ellos ya huyeron, no creo que el secuestrador sea tan tonto de quedarse ahí.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? - Preguntó desanimada.

- Esperar a Shadow, o esperar a que llamen otra vez, puede que el secuestrador quiera dinero o algo.

- ¿Y por qué no le llamas al inspector de una vez?! - Exclamó histérica.

- Bien. - Tomó su teléfono.

* * *

Tiraron la puerta ambos erizos. No había nadie. Se dirigieron al cuarto y vieron una escena, en dicha escena estaban Tails y ... un chico abeja, mejor conocido como Charmy. Así es Tails estaba completamente desnudo al igual que el chico abeja, mientras ellos estaban en una cama.¡Que escena!

- Ehh.. - Se quedó paralizado de la vergüenza, descubrieron su pequeño secreto. Así es Tails es gay y su amante es Charmy.

- Lo sentimos.. por interrumpir. Creo que ya nos vamos. - Dijo Shadow atónito. - Vamonos Frank. - Le ordenó al agente.

- Espere. - Llamó Tails, haciendo que Shadow y Frank se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Van.. a decir.. lo que acaban de.. ver? - Preguntó Tails ruborizado y nervioso.

- Eso.. no es asunto mio. Tenlo por seguro que no voy a decir nada. - Dijo esto y se salió de aquella habitación.

Ellos se salieron afuera de esa cabaña. Tratando de olvidar lo que acaban de ver.

- ¿Vas a descartar a Tails en la lista de sospechosos? - Preguntó Frank.

- No se.. - Dijo Shadow pensando _"¿Lo debo de descartar?"_ Pensó. - No. Aún sigue siendo sospechoso.

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó confundido.

- Porque así tendría un móvil para secuestrar a Cream. - Hizo una pausa, meditando lo que estaba diciendo. - Pero no tenemos pruebas suficientes..

- Mejor dicho no tenemos ni una prueba. - Bromeó él.

Es verdad no tenían ni una sola prueba, no tenían nada.. ni siquiera sabían el lugar en donde secuestraron a Cream.

Tenían que investigar más. Tenían que inspeccionar las casas de todos los amigos de la Srita. The Rabbit.

***RING RING*** Sonó su teléfono.

- ¿Quién habla? - Contestó Shadow.

_- Soy yo Shade. _

- ¿Qué sucede?

_- Encontré.. "Encontramos" -_ Interrumpió Amy. _- Bien encontramos algo importante, tienes que llegar rápido estamos en la casa de Tails. _

- Bien. Ahí estaré. - Dijo esto y colgó.

- ¿Quién era? - Preguntó Frank.

- Era Shade. Al parecer encontró algo importante. - Caminó hacia su carro. - Vamos a la casa del zorro.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al taller del zorro gay.

- ¿Qué es lo importante que encontraron? - Cuestionó intrigado Shadow.

- La Srita. Rose recibió una llamada en la mañana de la Srita. the Rabbit. - Explicó Shade.

- ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! - Le grito a Amy.

- Porque esa misma mañana supe que mi ex-novio me engañaba. - Se defendió.

- No es momento para pelear. - Interrumpió Shade. - La Srita. the Rabbit hizo la llamada en una teléfono publico, así que pude rastrear la llamada.

- Bien. ¿En donde la hizo? - Le preguntó Shadow.

- En Station Square. - Respondió. - Solo tenemos que ir allá para preguntar a la gente si la han visto.

- Si, lose. - Dijo Shadow.

Alguien abrió la puerta, era Sally y una coneja.

Amy se le quedó mirando con rencor.

- ¡Inspector! ¡Encontré a alguien importante! - Exclamó Sally. - Miren ella es..

- Soy Bunnie. - Le interrumpió su acompañante.

- Si es Bunnie. Ella vio cuando desapareció Cream.

- ¡! - Shadow se quedó impresionado.

- Además encontró algo de nuestra amiga.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó el erizo azabache.

- Enséñales. - Sally le dijo a Bunnie.

- Es esto. - Mostró un listón azul.

- ¿Y eso que? - Dijo Shadow, no comprendía nada.

- ¡Ese! ¡Ese es el listón de Cream! - Exclamó Amy.

- Entonces dinos lo que viste. - Le ordenó él.

- Yo vi a una coneja, de unos quince años, en el parque llorando, creo que estaba corriendo, al parecer estaba huyendo, si, ella estaba huyendo de alguien. - hizo una pausa para recordar más. - Alguien la estaba persiguiendo, creo que era un hombre, la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo bruscamente, luego la dejo inconsciente, la metió en la cajuela de su carro y después dijo algo...

- ¿Qué dijo?! - Cuestionó intrigado.

- Espero que no abras la boca.. Eso fue lo que vi.

Shadow se quedó atónito, eso era muy importante, demasiado importante. Agarró el listón azul. Era una prueba, la primera.

- Dime Bunnie, ¿Qué horas eran cuando viste eso?

- No se.. eran como las 4:00... - Contestó.

- Interesante.. ¿Qué hacías en el parque a esa hora?

- ¡Ah! Eeh.. bueno.. Yo estaba ahí, porque.. - agachó su cabeza, vi a mi novio engañándome con mi mejor amiga. - Le contestó. Al oír eso Amy bajo su mirada, al igual que Sally.

Shadow notó eso, pero no le dio importancia. - ¿Cómo era el carro?

- ¿Mande?

- ¿Cómo era el carro que viste?

- Bueno.. era.. - trató de recordar. - Era algo viejo, no recuerdo con exactitud, estaba muy oscuro.

- ¿Y la persona?

- Tampoco recuerdo. Como ya dije estaba muy oscuro y aparte estaba muy cubierto de ropa, tenía un sombrero tapándole la cara.. pero era muy alta y robusta, no se si era por la ropa que tenía..

- Bien, pero hay algo que me tiene intrigado.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué?! - Le preguntó dando un golpe a la mesa de aquel lugar.

- Porque.. porque me quede en shock al ver eso y también por lo de mi novio.

- Muy bien.. ¿Me puedes decir la dirección del parque?

- Es el parque Emerald. - Le contestó Bunnie.

- Ok. - _"Muchos sospechosos, pocas pruebas.. al menos hemos avanzado en algo.. y en cuanto a la hora.. 4:00 am.. eso me hace sospechar más en Sonic.. "_ Pensó él.


	6. Chapter 6

Otro día más. Paso otro día más, y aún no encontraban a la coneja. Al menos habían avanzado en algo y todavía seguía sospechando de Sonic, pero no solamente del héroe azul, sino también de Tails, y de todos. Cualquiera puede ser el culpable, todos son sospechosos, no importa que sean la "mejor amiga", la mamá de esta, así como Amy y Vanilla ellas también eran sospechosas. Por eso hoy mandó a que inspeccionarán las casas de TODOS los amigos de Cream. **Todos**. Para buscar más pistas.

* * *

El erizo azabache se dirigió al hogar del zorro de dos colas con dos inspectores junto a él, Frank y Shade. Él se encargará de inspeccionar la casa personalmente y luego también la de Sonic. Lo demás inspectores irían a las otras casas.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Shadow tocó la puerta. Amy le abrió, lo dejo pasar un poco sorprendida por su visita.

Él entró a la casa, ahí estaban todos. Al parecer estaban esperando noticias, una llamada de la coneja o algo que tenga que ver con ella.

- ¿Por qué nos dijo que viniéramos al taller? ¿Encontraron algo? - Interrogó la joven eriza.

- No, sólo quiero avisarles que vamos a inspeccionar sus casas. - Les avisó.

- ¿Qué?! - Exclamó Rouge.

- Queremos que nos den las llaves de sus casas. - Ordenó él.

- Estas insinuando que unos de nosotros fue el que secuestro a Cream. - Comentó la murciélago.

- Todos para mí son sospechosos. - Le respondió. - Así que quiero que me den sus llaves. - Extendió su mano.

- Yo no te voy a dar nada. - Habló Sonic.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo descubramos que tú eres el culpable? o ¿Quizás tengas otra amante? - Se burló Shadow.

Amy al oír eso bajo su mirada, y Sally puso cara de sorpresa al notar la reacción de la eriza _"Acaso ya sabe.."_ Pensó Sally. Shadow también vio a Amy, se dio cuenta que ese comentario fue muy doloroso para ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso. Sonic se le quedaba mirando a Shadow con una mirada asesina, Amy aún con su mirada baja, Sally mirando a la eriza rosada con pena, y Shadow con su cara seria, como siempre y de vez en cuando miraba a Amy de reojo.

Shadow rompió ese silencio. - Bueno, quiero que me den las llaves. - Él extendió su mano otra vez.

No les quedaba otra opción y se las dieron.

- No quiero que se acerquen a sus casas, hasta que se acabe la investigación. - Ordenó Shadow.

- Pero.. y si se tardan mucho.. ¿dónde voy a pasar la noche? - Preguntó Sally.

- No creo que se tarden tanto y si eso pasa.. hay hoteles. - Contestó.

Todos se cruzaron de brazos, enojados.

- Bueno ya váyanse. - Habló la equidna, Shade; haciendo que todos se salieran, excepto una eriza.

- Frank. - Shadow le llamó la atención. - Quiero que vayas con los otros agentes a inspeccionar la casa de..

- ¿Knuckles? - Interrumpió Frank.

- Si. - Asintió. - Shade quiero que me ayudes a inspeccionar esta casa.

- Si, pero y.. ¿ella? - Shade apuntó a Amy, quien no se había movido de ahí. - Dile que se vaya ¿no?

- Yo no me quiero ir. - Contestó la eriza rosa mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

- ¿Y por que no? - Preguntó la equidna para acercarse a la eriza.

- Porque quiero ayudar con la investigación. - Respondió ella.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - Exclamó ella. - Se trata de mi amiga.. yo quiero ayudar. - Siguió insistiendo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no puedes! - Le gritó.

- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó Shadow hartó de ambas chicas. - Shade déjame hablar con Rose.

- Pero..

- Déjame a solas con ella. Por favor. - Le pidió.

Shade suspiro. - Esta bien. - Dijo para luego dejarlos solos.

- Inspector yo.. - Habló Amy, pero Shadow la interrumpió.

- Salte de aquí. - Ordenó él.

- No, no me voy a salir de aquí. Yo quiero ayudar con la investigación.. quiero ser útil en algo.

- Serías muy útil si te salieras y nos dejarás seguir con la invertigación. - Comentó Shadow.

- No. Déjeme ayudarlo. Por favor. - Suplicó.

- Veo que te importa mucho tu amiga.

- Claro, ella es mi hermanita. - Dijo la eriza.

- Si, pero se me hace raro que la Sra. Vainilla no haga nada por buscar a su hija..

- Ah eso. - Interrumpió ella. - Vainilla esta.. ella esta muy mal.

- ¿Muy mal? - Cuestionó confundido.

- Si. Ella desde hace días esta.. - Paro un momento. - Piensa que Cream esta aquí. Ella habla sola o según ella habla con Cream. Ella esta muy mal, le afectó su desaparición.

- Oh.. ya veo.. - Shadow no sabía exactamente que decir.

Un silencio se formo, pero el sonido de teléfono lo interrumpió. Amy rápidamente camino hacía el teléfono, para luego tomarlo.

- ¿Bueno? - Contestó la llamada.

_- Amy.. - Era una voz de una chica llorando, era ¡Cream!_

- ¡C-Cream! - Exclamó la eriza, para luego llamar la atención de Shadow y Shade.

Ellos se acercaron a ella. Amy puso el altavoz para que escucharan. - Shade graba esta llamada. - Shadow le mandó. Ella hizo caso a esto, y grabo la conversación.

- Cream ¿en dónde estas? - Le preguntó Amy.

_- Amy.. Amy.. - Sollozó la coneja._

- Cream ¿por qué lloras?

_- Amy.. tengo miedo. - siguió llorando._

- Tranquila Cream, sólo dime en donde estas. - Trató de tranquilizarla.

_- No puedo.. no puedo decirte en donde estoy._

- ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? - Preguntó confundida.

_- Porque.. - Pero ya no se escuchó su voz._

- ¡Cream! No cuelgues..

_- Mira eriza __estúpida - Esa ya no era la voz de la coneja. Era una voz de hombre, pero distorsionada._

- ¿Quién es?! - Dijo desesperada.

_- Eso no importa mucho. - Contestó._

- Pero..

_- Escucha. - Interrumpió. - Si quieres recuperar a tu amiguita, tienes que darme dinero._

- ¿Qué..

_- Sí, así es esto es un secuestro. - Hizo una pausa. - Quiero 1 millón de dolares._

- Ehh.. ¿seguro?

_- ¿Uh? - Se confundió._

- Sí ¿No prefieres una esmeralda?

_- Las esmeraldas no me interesan - Aclaró._

- ¿Por qué?

_- Porque no. Ahora escucha. El dinero me lo vas a dar en esta dirección: en Emerald Hill Street, cerca de ahí hay un callejón me vas a esperar para darme el dinero. - Explicó._

- ¿Y Cream? - Preguntó ella.

_- Ah ella. No te preocupes... yo te la daré ese mismo día.. - Rió. - Tienes 2 días para conseguir el dinero. - Colgó._

- ¡Espera! - Exclamó en un intento de conseguir más información. - Quiere dinero.. - Supiró desanimadamente a Shadow y a Shade, mientras ellos miraban al suelo como tratando de pensar en un plan.

* * *

**_Sólo actualizo sí hay reviews e interés por parte de ustedes.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola estaba viendo los comentarios y vi que querían la continuación así que aquí se las traigo.**

* * *

_-Quiere dinero.. - Suspiró desanimadamente a Shadow y a Shade, mientras ellos miraban al suelo como tratando de pensar en una idea._

...

Frank se encontraba en la casa del equidna, llamado Knuckles. Su trabajo era inspeccionar su casa. Por alguna razón él se le hacía sospechoso.. no sabía que era exactamente lo que le hacia sospechar de él..

Él y otros agentes se pusieron a inspeccionar cada rincón del hogar el equidna rojo.. hasta encontrar algo muy sospechoso..

* * *

Harta.. estaba harta, ella quería ayudar, su amiga está en peligro, pero sólo la dejaron sentada en un sillón mientras ellos investigaban. Lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar con el mechón de su cabello. Les propuso si podía ayudar, sin embargo rechazaron su oferta, de nuevo.

...

No había nada sospechoso en el taller y hogar del zorro, ya sabían su "pequeño" secreto, ya no era tan sospechoso, pero eso no quiere decir que sea descartado. Aún tenía que investigar más.

Sonó su celular, era Frank.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron algo? -Contestó la llamada.

-Sí, ahorita vamos, eso nos puede ayudar en el caso tenlo por seguro. -Respondió Frank ante las preguntas del erizo negro.

Frank se oía de buen humor, deseó que fuera algo muy importante que lo pueda llevar al secuestrador. Ya que lo de la llamada aun no podían localizar aun el lugar en donde se hizo. Y el secuestrador no dio mucha información que digamos.

-Shadow - Lo llamó Shade. Él sólo volteó para mirarla. -Ya sabemos la dirección en donde se hizo la llamada.

-¿Donde?! -Cuestionó desesperado.

-Primero, la llamada se hizo en un teléfono publico -Contestó la equidna. - Segundo, fue en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada en Station Square..

Iba a seguir hablando, pero cierto inspector la interrumpió. -¡Shadow! -Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como se te ocurre interrumpirme.. -regañó Shade.

-Shh - Cortó Shadow, la equidna sólo rodó sus ojos. -¿Qué encontraste? -Preguntó curioso.

-Esto. -Frank mostró ropa de mujer.

-¿Eso? -Preguntó Shade burlona. -Jajajaja para eso me interrumpiste?

-Me puedes explicar que es eso? -Dijo Shadow.

-Es sólo una suposición. -Aclaró. -Bueno esta es ropa de mujer..¿verdad? -Señaló la ropa.

-Sii? -Hablaron unisonó la equidna y el erizo negro.

-Bueno, yo pienso que la ropa pudiera ser de la chica desaparecida.

-Estas queriendo decir que Knuckles y Srita. Cream tenían una relación? -Dijo Shade.

-Exacto! -Contestó satisfecho.

-Frank.. -Habló Shadow.

-¿Si?

-Sabes que Knuckles y la Srita. Rouge tienen una relación?

-En serio? -Preguntó tontamente.

-Sí, -le dio un zape a Frank. - y esa la ropa pudiera ser de la Srita. Rouge. Vez que sencillo fue arruinar tu tesis. A la próxima medita un poco las cosas antes de acusar a alguien.

-Sí.. -Bajó su cabeza. Él estaba seguro de su sospecha hacia el equidna. Pero.. -Ya se! -Exclamó triunfante.

-¿Ahora que?

-Y si le enseño a la Srita Rouge la ropa? -Preguntó - para ver si es suya

-Hmm.. aun no quiero enseñar pruebas..

-¿De qué tanto hablan? -Habló la eriza rosa caminando hacia ellos.

-Nada. -Frank escondió la ropa en sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es eso? -Señaló curiosa lo que había escondido Frank.

-Nad..

-Vamos! - Le cortó. -Quizás pueda ayudar.

Frank miró a Shadow preguntándole si le enseñaba a la eriza, este solo asintió con su cabeza. -Bien. -Le enseñó la ropa. Ella sólo se quedó boquiabierta.

-Srita. Rose, Sabe de quien es esta ropa? -Cuestionó el erizo.

Ella no contestó, todavía seguía mirando la ropa.

-¿Rose? -La llamó.

-¿Eh? Sí, si. -Respondió.

-Bien, ¿quién es? -Preguntó nuevamente.

-Es de..

* * *

Se fueron a un hotel, mientras acababan de investigar sus todos estaban durmiendo, pero cierto equidna estaba nervioso, muy nervios que no podía dormir.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Rouge, quien yacía en su cama, alado de Knuckles.

-Nada, sólo que no me gusta dormir, en otro lugar que no sea mi cama. -Mintió.

-Sólo cierra los ojos. -dijo con voz adormilada.

-Sí, sólo cierro los ojos.. -trató de dormir sin éxito alguno.

* * *

Se fue a un hotel, pero a otro.. no quería verse con Sonic. Se recostó en la cama para dormir, dio un largo y cansado suspiro, hoy había sido otro día que su amiga estaba desaparecida o mejor dicho secuestrada. Cada noche le pedía a Chaos que volviera, pero nunca regresaba..

Amy recordó la llamada del secuestrador..

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Amy.. tengo miedo. - siguió llorando. ____- No puedo.. no puedo decirte en donde estoy._

_-Sí, así es esto es un secuestro. - Hizo una pausa. - Quiero 1 millón de dolares._

___-El dinero me lo vas a dar en esta dirección: en Emerald Hill Street, cerca de ahí hay un callejón me vas a esperar para darme el dinero._

**___FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

Ella se había ofrecido para darle el dinero al secuestrador, pero al parecer el inspector Shadow tenía otros planes. Lo que le molestaba demasiado a ella.

_"Acaso ese inspector piensa que soy una inútil "_ Pensó, pues era verdad él nunca la dejaba colaborar..

* * *

Meditó toda la información de hoy.. el secuestrador se encontraba cerca de Station Square, quería un millón de dolares, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño.. ¿porqué? Porque normalmente los secuestradores piden más que esa cantidad.. pero ahora eso es lo de menos.. falta menos de 2 días para que entregarán el dinero, él tenía una trampa para el secuestrador, sólo faltaba quien iba a ser el o la valiente para dejar el dinero, Rose se había ofrecido, pero él se negó.. era raro es como si quisiera protegerla, que no le pasará nada malo.. pues presentía que algo iba a pasar ese día.

_"María"_ Pensó.. por alguna extraña razón Amy le recordó a María._ "Ya Shadow concéntrate" _ Movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

Knuckles.. recordó lo que dijo la eriza fue muy útil, pero a la vez fue otro enigma para este caso..

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-Bien, ¿quién es? -Preguntó nuevamente._

_-Es de.. ¡Cream! -Gritó para luego tomar la ropa. -En donde encontraron esto? No me digan que ya saben donde esta ella? -Peguntó contenta._

_-No. -Contestó Shadow._

_Ella sólo se desanimo.._

**_FIN DE FLASH_ _BACK_**

Y si la suposición de Frank no estaba equivocada? Knuckles será él? Pero y Sonic? Todo esto es un enigma, pero muy pronto sabrá la respuesta..

* * *

**Como dije estaba viendo los reviews y vi uno que decía que no tenía mucha narrativa y tengo que decir que es verdad, estos capítulos los hice así porque no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y estaba apurada haciendo todos lo capítulos que pudiera antes de se acabaran la vacaciones (de verano) es por eso que no tienen mucha narrativa u.u lo iré editando, si es que tengo tiempo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow le mandó a llamar, quería hablar sobre algo importante.. una prueba que había encontrado en su casa..

Se encontraba nervioso por dentro, pero tenía que demostrar justamente lo contrario para no ser descubierto.. Le pidió a Chaos que no fuera lo él creía.. sino su secreto sería descubierto..

Llegó a donde se le citó, ahí estaba él, ese erizo negro con franjas rojas.. ya le empezaba a odiar.. se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.. volteó a ver quien era el/la que abrió la puerta y era Rouge.

-¿Knuckles? -Preguntó Rouge confusa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Se preguntaron confundidos.

-Yo los mande a llamar. -Respondió pregunta. -Ahora si serian tan amables de sentarse.

Ambos se sentaron sin decirse nada.

-De seguro se preguntarán.. por qué los mande a llamar, ¿no?

-Vaya al punto. -Habló Rouge un poco molesta.

-Segura?-Preguntó el erizo negro. Ella solo asintió. -Y tú? -Le preguntó a Knuckles quien se veía un poco pálido.

-Por supuesto. -Tragó pesado el equidna.

-Bien, como ya saben.. no me gustan las mentiras..y no quiero que me digan ninguna.. ya que yo sabré si me mienten..

-¿Qué quiere saber? -Preguntó Rouge confiada. Ella no tenía nada que ocultar. La murciélago sabía que era inocente.

Shadow sacó unas ropas, era un vestido naranja, una blusa azul y una falda blanca. -¿De quién es? ¿Es tuya? -Le preguntó a la murciélago.

Ella se quedó incrédula mientras veía las ropas, -¿En verdad crees que yo quepa en ese vestidito? ¡Por favor!

-¿Estás diciendo que no es tuya?

-Ja ja ja obviamente. No seas estúpido. -Se burló de él.

Él sólo sonrió de lado para ver al equidna, eso hizo que la murciélago se confundiera. -¿De quién es? -Ahora le preguntó a Knuckles, quien estaba viendo el suelo.

-¿Knuckles? -Musitó Rouge. -¿Como va a saber Knuckles de quien es?!

-Esta ropa se halló en su casa. -Contestó Shadow.

-¿Qué?! -Exclamó Rouge.

-Sí, así es. Ahora Knuckles serías tan amable de responder mi pregunta.

-Es-es.. dee..

-Es mía! -Interrumpió Rouge defendiéndolo.

-¿Tuya? Me acabas de decir que..

-Si, lo se que tonta fui.. -Se excusó. -Esta fue la ropa que me compraste por mi cumpleaños, verdad Knucky?

-Ehh-eh s-si, claro. -Respondió él.

-¿Estas segura, Rouge? -Cuestionó Shadow.

-Obvio. Ya no me acordaba de esto. -Se refirió a la ropa.

-Bien, entonces afirman que esta ropa es de la Srita Rouge? - Ambos asienten. -Pero.. esto se contradice con lo que dijo la Srita Rose..

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Ella que dijo? -Preguntó Rouge alterada.

-Ella dijo que esta ropa era de Cream.

Rouge se sorprendió, _"¿Es de Cream?"_ Pensó para luego volver a la cruel realidad. -De seguro miente.. tienes pruebas que afirman que es de Cream? No verdad.

-No se, a lo mejor, y tú? tienes pruebas que son tuyas?

-Claro, la ropa estaba en la casa de Knuckles.

-Pues yo también tengo una prueba que demuestra que la ropa es de la coneja..

-¿Así? ¿Cuál es? -Desafió Rouge.

El erizo sólo sacó dos fotos de la coneja, quien vestía las mismas ropas que estaban presentes.

Rouge no dijo nada.. ya no podía decir nada.. Miró al equidna quien no había dicho palabra alguna, ella le dio una cachetada, estaba molesta. Quería ahora una explicación. "¿Qué hacía la ropa de Cream en su casa?"

-¿Bien? -Habló Shadow. Esperando respuesta alguna.

-Es de.. Cream.. -Dijo Knuckles.

-Eso ya lo sé. Dime, ¿qué hacía esto en tu casa?

-...Cream y yo.. -Calló.

-¡HABLA! -Gritó Rouge molesta y harta de este interrogatorio.

-Eramos amantes! Teníamos una relación! Ya! ¿Contento? - El equidna sacó la sopa.

_"Entonces Frank tenía razón"_ Pensó en la loca tesis que dijo su compañero. -Bien, pueden irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Como..- Preguntó el equidna

-Sólo quería confirmar lo que ya sabía.. ahora pueden irse..

-Yo me voy! -Gritó Rouge enojada y a la vez herida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Rouge, espera!

-Knuckles.. -Le llamó. -Te estoy vigilando.. -Lo miro a los ojos...

* * *

Hoy era el día.. hoy por fin va a saber quien es el secuestrador.. hoy tenían que dar el dinero del rescate de la coneja..

Pero aún no sabía quien iba a dar el rescate.. "Yo me ofrezco" recordó las palabras de la eriza rosada. No es que nadie se haya ofrecido para dar el dinero del rescate, sino que todos eran demasiados sospechosos para confiar en ellos.

-Ya sabes quien va a dar el dinero del rescate? - Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, la dueña de esa voz era Shade.

-No. -Respondió para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Yo sé a quien.. -Shadow sólo la miro fijamente,- Amy Rose. Es la única que se ofreció, y la que me parece menos sospechosa.

-No, ella no. -Negó él.

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? -Exclamó Shade un poco sacada de onda.

-No la podemos poner en peligro..

-Ella se _ofreció_-Puso énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Si, pero.. peroo.. -No sabía que decir.. lo único que quería era proteger a la eriza. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía..

-Ya se tomó la decisión! Amy va a dejar el rescate..

-No, Shade..

-No entiendo porque no quieres.. es como si quisieras protegerla.. acaso te gusta? Ehh... te enamoraste de Rose? -Cuestionó un poco molesta.

-No es eso.. sólo que ella es demasiado.. -Pensó en una excusa.

-¿Torpe?

-No, bueno algo así.. pero esa no es la palabra adecuada.

-Esta bien. Haremos esto: Vamos a reunir a todo el Sonic Team, y preguntarles quien se ofrece para dar lo del rescate.

-Bien, vamos a reunir a todos, excepto a Knuckles y a Sonic.

-Por mi esta bien..

* * *

_Perdónenme si no tiene mucha narración o algo por el estilo, pero quería escribirles algo. Quiero continuar mis otras historias pero no puedo u.u por falta de tiempo & por que mi laptop esta fallando :(_

_Los quiero, bye! :)_


	9. Dolor

Ella no se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien, después de eso. Como fue posible que la engañará con _esa _niña.. ella era hermosa, más que esa estúpida coneja.. ¿Qué tenía Cream que no tuviera ella? _NADA._ Porque ella era perfecta..

Después de la noticia se la paso encerrada en el cuarto del hotel, ya que aun estaban investigando su casa, la casa que compartía con Knuckles..

_"¿Cómo pudo engañarme estando yo ahí?"_ Se pregunto a si misma. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para no darme cuenta?" _Tomó de su vino.

_Y así estuvo todo el día embriagándose.. _

Después de un rato.. alguien abrió la puerta..

Ella se levantó torpemente de la cama, pues se estaba cayendo de borracha.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó.

-Soy yo Knuckles, amor.

La murciélago abrió sus ojos como platos y corrió hacia él. -¡Lárgate! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_Esto sorprendió al equidna_

-Mira vamos a hablar, ¿si?- Intentó tranquilizar a la chica.

_Cosa que no logró.. ya que ésta se puso más histérica. _

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar! -Exclamó enojada. Él la tomó de los hombros, mientras ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre. -¡Suéltame estúpido!

-¡Rouge,ya! -_Explotó. _La chica ya le había agotado la poca paciencia que tiene.** -**Mírate estas toda borracha y.. eres un asco! ¿Qué te paso?

_Eso le molestó a ella._

Todavía era muy sinvergüenza para decir eso, como si no supiera.

-¿Qué paso? Pues me enteré que mi novio, me ha estado engañando con un mocosa de 15 años! Eso es lo que paso.. -Se le empezaban a salir las lagrimas.

-Perdóname.. -musitó.

-¡NO! Esto jamás te lo voy perdonar.. te he perdonado muchas cosas, pero esto no. -Se limpió sus lagrimas. -Me vengaré.. -susurró al viento.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Me vengaré de ti y de esa estúpida coneja cuando la encuentren. -Tragó más de su vino.

-Estás loca.. deja de tomar esa cosa.- Le intentó quitar la copa, pero esta se lo impidió.

-Ya me tienes harta lárgate de aquí y déjame sola.

-No te dejaré sola, eres capaz de hacer alguna tontería.

-¡Déjame en paz! -Lanzó la copa de vidrio al suelo.

_Su respiración era agitada_

_Ella quería estar sola_

-Bien te dejaré sola. -Se dirigió a la puerta. -No hagas ninguna estupidez. -Cerró la puerta.

Ella al escuchar eso lanzó la copa que tenía en sus manos a la puerta.

_Odiaba que la tratará como una niña chiquita._

Comenzó a llorar,_ nuevamente. _Quería desahogarse, pero ¿cómo? Entonces vio unos de los vidrios de la copa y.. _lo agarró._ Lo miró detenidamente, y lo acercó a su muñeca.

_"Sólo quiero desahogarme, no estoy haciendo nada malo" _Se dijo mentalmente.

_Y lo hizo. _

Se cortó su muñeca. Observaba la sangre que salía de ella, al principio se asusto, pero luego no le importó. No sabía pero al hacer eso.. hizo que el dolor que sentía desapareciera.

_Tocaron la puerta._

Ella rápidamente se levantó, _un poco asustada, _y recogió los vidrios sin olvidarse de limpiar la sangre.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó harta del equidna, de seguro no se había ido. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Shadow.

-Que amable. -Respondió con sarcasmo el erizo.

-Perdóneme señor amabilidad. - Se burló. -Bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Vine para que me acompañes al taller del zorro.

-¿A qué si se puede saber?

-Hoy se entregará el dinero del rescate. -Habló Shadow seriamente.

Ella sólo lo miró. Por una parte de ella, quería que no encontrasen a Cream,_ por el engaño,_ pero ella era su amiga, o eso se suponía.

* * *

Yo se, yo se que es demasiado corto, pero prefiero que tenga _calidad_ que _cantidad, _trataré de actualizar la próxima semana :)

Se han dado cuenta que ya he actualizado dos fics y este wuu al parecer el Sr. imaginación ya ha vuelto de sus LARGAS vacaciones!

_¿Ahora de quien sospechas?_

_Dejen Reviews_


End file.
